Vampire
Vampires are one of the five intelligent races that inhabit Remnant, while Vampires resemble Humans and Faunus, they are often easily distinguisable from the latter in that they possess shining blue eyes. 'History' 'Early History' They were a secretive race that would always hide from the other species, only a selected few people knowing of their existence beside the grimms. It all started with the creation of Ozma's homunculus, one of his experimental homunculus had just 10% DNA matter while the rest was grimm dust, the artificial human was born dead and was considered a failed experiment but after a few moments it started moving but the body wasn't alive and the soul was corrupted beyond repair, this artificial life, Lanfear escaped during Dan's berserk that destroyed the whole place and killed all of the scientists and most of the other experiments. As she was now free she started killing off to drink their blood and compensate her weak state which was a side effect of Ozma keeping her with just a diet of four cups of blood at day instead of two bodies. After one hundred years she found out that she could spread her "blessing" which made her so powerful so she decided to start her own kingdom of vampires. Lycan-Vampire Conflict Under Lanfear's command, the whole vampire army decided to exterminate the Lycan population after their leader rejected her offer to join force and destroy humanity and faunus. But thanks for the Vampires pride and their beliefs of superiority, they got defeated easily by the Lycans that even if they didn't have the same regenerative powers, they were far more strong, fast and intelligent. That would be a battle that none of the both races could forget since they had a lot of loses in both sides. The Lycan and the Vampires became deadly enemies ever since, but at difference of the Vampires, the Lycans weren't being hunted since they could survive with normal food instead of having to feast humans. 'Vampire Annihilation' As soon as the murders started increasing for the rampage of the homunculus, Ozma decided to fix the big mistake he had done so he trained many soldiers on how to be huntsman and with the support of the king of the Old Kingdom, Ozma carried out a massacre towards the race of murderers parasytes that would convert more people into vampire through sharing blood. A group of Vampires begged for shelter in a tribe of Lycans and they were spared and given mercy but when they felt they didn't need the Lycans anymore, they attacked and killed off the tribe to then feed from their bodies. When the other tribes found out about it started organized attacks to the few Vampire settlements that remained, almost leading the vampires to the extintion. Vampires were wiped off of Remnant's face with the exception of Lanfear herself who instead of be sorry over the death of all her "children". She learned from that experience and started rebuilding the vampire kingdom in the shadows, hiding among humans a century later when everyone had forgotten about them and keeping their identity secret. But Ozma, now Ozpin found out about that and created a secret group that would hunt down vampires in order to extinct them for good. 'New Vampire King Era' The most skilled and powerful vampire hunter under Ozpin's command, Kremovvy, got in a direct confrontation with Lanfear and unfortunately he died but his friend who didn't want him to be gone pretended to end with him so two days later he came back from death as a vampire. Ozpin was greatly disgusted with that change of events but still considered Kremovvy as the strongest vampire hunters so he kept Krem around and ordered to his team to feed him four cups of blood per day in order for him not to go berserk. Lanfear knew his blood type was compatible with the other Vampire lords so by drinking from him they would evolve into a Being of Darkness which was the strongest kind of vampire and since she knew Krem's desire to get more power, she tricked him promising the same power but what she didn't expect was that once he discovered blood types are important, he started testing in other vampires and found out only other O- would grant him that power so he had his own schme in mind and after become a stronger vampire than her, he went straight to her and ended with the homunculus life thanks to his semblance and by sucking her blood, he was gifted with her semblance of corpse manipulation. Every Vampire thought it was the end to their specie but it changed when the former hunter declared he would be the new king and organized every vampire in the world to try to achieve peace with the Lycans to grow together as one nation but the Lanfear's conciousness kicked into Krem's body for the first time and last time making him start a massacre against the Lycans in front of both races and his loved one who was the leader of the Lycans. After being named the bloodiest and most traitor Vampire leader, and be rejected by the whole world he started trying to achieve world domination to assure the survival of his race now that an alliance was completely impossible. His plan started by making an alliance with Sapphire Dust to have eyes everywhere and his plan was to then destroy the balance of the world and for the humans and faunus to lose their armies. Even he thought about keeping faunus and humans in farms like animals and that those farms would be a sustentable source of food. The first thing the new king did was to exterminate all of the Masters so that nobody could achieve the Master or Lord rank anymore being him the only vampire to be higher than novice, it was thought as a way to keep his status without being a threat besides make them easier to hide among humans. 'Arise of Beacons of Darkness' Apparently in times of peace, Salem made her first move in centuries to get the world peace she had dreamed of, the one that could only be achieved by domination. With the help of the Beacons of Darkness led by her adoptive son Duncan Crystal got to form a new empire called the Shadow Kingdom in the Darklands and in just 5 years they had the most advanced kingdom and the only one with acces to the Dark Cross Continental Transmit System created by Allan Crystal which worked with Satellites. Also, the group Dark Redemption got a partial control of the kingdom of Vale, while the Reborn group succeded in taking control of a part of Atlas. Meanwhile the Fallen Fang got more influence in most part of Menagerie and Vacuo; the Covenant worked hard on the improvement of their forces and represented a great support to the Beacons of Darkness. Normally the Hot Road used is immunity to traffic weapons or anything the Beacons needed. During their confrontation with Sapphire Dust they ended solving the vampire problem. In an alternative ending Neo let his brother die and promised to the vampires that wouldn't need to hide anymore and that they could have a normal and happy life once the Beacons rule the world. Meanwhile in other alternative ending Neo would be able to convince Krem to join the Beacons in the fight against Sapphire Dust to then work together for a peace between Humans, Faunus, Grimms and Vampires. And finally in the last alternative ending, vampires are massacred with no survivors left. 'Modern Day '(First and Second Alternative Endings) Today, Vampires are legally able to live in the Six Kingdoms without getting in problems with the other races thanks to the alliance with the Beacons of Darkness. Thanks to the Beacons of Darkness' influence crimes and deaths had dropped drastically since everyone either respects or fear their new kings and authorities. The world is said to be in an unprecedented state of peace, there are no racial tensions or crimes in their perfect world, the immoral practices had disappeared, as well as agitation from rebel groups. Even though they are able to live anywhere they want, the only place with vampires in the world is the Shadow Kingdom since it's sky never let sunlight pass directly, instead having always that red sky, meaning they aren't limited to the night there. 'Biology' The Vampires are a kind of parasyte life, granting their host with a second life. After blood from a vampire came in contact with the insides of a human or faunus body they kill the user in a matter of minutes to then bring them back to life, with senses, strength and speed increased but the disadvantages of being unable to expose their skins to the sunlight or touch silver stuff. Since Vampires are undead beings they don't breath, without oxygen being properly delivered around the body, the muscles will essentially wither away since they can't function without oxygen. However vampiric regeneration is ridiculously powerful and effective, the cells and tissue in the body that wither away due to lack of oxygen just regenerate before any noticeable damage can take place. It's also do something to do with the nerves of the body, as long as the nerves work, and are still connected to the brain, the regeneration will work too, which is why amputated vampire arms and legs can't regenerate into a full vampire. Their weakness to the sunlight is mainly to the unstable matter they have thanks for the failed experiments that created the original vampire, however as a vampire evolve they develop a better endurance against sunlight, there has never been a case of total endurance. They present a strong weakness towards silver stuff and the reason is because at the moment of the creation of the first vampire, Lanfear, she resulted to be allergic to silver and thanks to her unstable matter it became a lot more deadly, that trait was passed down to the people she converted. A common trait of all vampires is to be attractive to all the other races, even if they are Masters. Also the vampiric blood is awful tasting for other vampires with the exception of Lord blood which is actually sweet. 'Kinds' 'Fledgling' The first state of vampire is achieved when a vampire infect a human being or a faunus, it could be done by getting vampiric blood inside the body of the prey which will kill it or feeding the corpse blood short after the death, one hour like maximum. They present shining blue eyes, pale paper-like skin, four fangs and a long spiked tongue. During this period they can barely control their blood thirst leading them to act more like animals and jump at the first chance of drink blood from people, they need at least a liter of blood per day but thanks for the same blood thirst, they are far stronger and faster than Novices. 'Novice' The second state of vampire is achieved when a fledgling had survived for a few weeks, normally a 3-4 weeks. They present a more shining blue eyes compared to fedgelings, pale paper-like skin, two fangs and a long spiked tongue. Under this state they have total control over their blood thirst and could survive with just two cups of blood at week but they lost a big part of their strength and speed as compensation for the controlled blood thirst. 'Master' The third state of vampire was originally achieved by the homunculus Lanfear, the first vampire, thanks to the failures during her creation which slowly transformed her into a beast. With sunken oval shaped eyes, hollow cheeks and in general a bat-like grotesque form, gray skin, fully fanged denture and long black claws on the hands. They have full control over the blood thirst but they need a liter of blood per day like the fledglings. The only possible way to become one is by being fed by another master during the novice stage. 'Lord' The fourth state of vampire is the hardest one to achieve and it had only been achieved three times in history, first by an unnamed vampire that died three days after the transformation because of his body being unable to hold all the power, second by Ernest who was coverted by the previous one and as a result of drinking the Lord's blood he was able to go through all of the steps without the help or another master and didn't suffer the damage in the final step, finally Kremovvy was fed from Ernest's blood when he died and in time also transformed in a lord. The appearance of the Lord is exactly like the novice but being able to transform into a master at any time for more power, develops a strong endurance against sun and silver making them almost immortal. There are only two methods to transform in one, the first being a Master and drinking the blood from another Master with the same bloodtype or O-, the second method is being fed by a Lord with the same bloodtype or O-. 'Forbidden' There also exist a forbidden class of vampire that had only happened twice in the story. As it is known, Vampires are generally sterile as they aren't able to have children with other vampires or other races, making their only way of reproduction to infect other. But there is an exception, they are able to have children with Ozma's homunculus and their descendents and since the only homunculus that wasn't sterile was the first Lykan, Dorian. In other words, the forbidden class is a Half Vampire, Half Lykan. The only cases had been an unnamed children that was killed off in front of both races leaders as a sign of their pact being respected and the second one being the child of the Lord Vampire, Kremovvy and the actual leader of the Lycans Gothika and now it represents peace between both species.